A New Love
by TwistedDesires88
Summary: Story set about a year after "Breaking Dawn". Everything has finally calmed down in the Cullen household. Alice found her mate in a former Volturi guard member and Jasper is still waiting for his HEA. Will his mate finally walk into his life? Find out who she is, what she's hiding, and who her family really is. *Lemons, Language, Violence*
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own any recognizable characters, plots, settings, etc. Stephanie Meyer owns anything Twilight related. I only own original characters, plots, settings, etc.**

 **A/N 2: I will try to update once a week, at the very least. Hope you all like my little twist on what happened after "Breaking Dawn". This story is set roughly one year after "B.D." ended.**

* * *

December 3, 2008

 _'Dearest Diary,_

 _Here I am. I know, it's been a few days since I've written. It's been really hectic. We are FINALLY here in gloomy, rainy Seattle, Washington. The flight from Hartford was long and emotional, to say the very least. I miss my home. I hated having to leave my family, friends, childhood home, and school. Seventeen, almost eighteen years in one place, then BAM! I will miss everyone and it will suck, not being able to contact them and vice versa. Ugh! Why does this have to be my life? On the plus side, my bedroom is HUGE and I have my own bathroom attached to it. I have to start school in two days and I'm not looking forward to my senior year in a new place. Why me?_

 _Goodnight,_

 _Hailey'_

Hailey had been keeping a diary for the past month, since her life started a dangerous tailspin. A few days ago, Hailey boarded a plane from her hometown of Hartford, Connecticut, to move, with her parents, to Seattle, Washington. She wasn't happy about it, to say the least, and resented her father more than she wanted to. It wasn't his fault and deep down she knew that. He just wanted to protect their family. But what exactly did he _need_ to protect them from? There are dangerous monsters lurking around every corner, whether people believed in them or not. Hailey would soon find out that she has more to fear than she thinks, and her life would forever change...

* * *

 **A/N: Please favorite, follow, and Review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any recognizable characters, plots, settings, etc. Stephanie Meyer owns anything Twilight related. I only own original characters, plots, settings, etc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Let's go Jas! We're going to be late!" Jasper growled and put on his black cowboy boots, dreading yet another day of being a high school senior. He was the most feared vampire in history, the Major, the God of War. Why did he put himself through this hell of going to high school, pretending to be just another child? Oh yeah, his ex-wife told him that he would soon find his mate. So far, nothing, zip, zilch. The hyperactive pixie was finally losing her damn marbles! He walked down the stairs and scowled at his favorite sister, his "twin" for all intents and purposes. "What? I want to get a good parking space for my baby." She said with an affectionate smile. Jasper definitely had a soft spot for Rose; she was a lot like him; protective of family and those she cared about, and fiercely loyal to the end.

"Thanks babe!" Emmett put one of his massive arms around his wife, and mate, and kissed her cheek. He broke away with a loud smacking sound coming from his lips, and Rose playfully slapped his muscular chest.

"I was talking about my car, sweetheart." She smiled at a pouting Emmett, obviously talking about her shiny, cherry red BMW.

"Shot gun!" Renesmee shouted, jumping into the passenger seat next to Rose. Jacob climbed into the back, sitting behind Ness, grumbling about having to ride to school with his least favorite, future in-law.

After Rose left the garage, Emmett backed out in his large jeep, accompanied today by Edward and Bella, his favorite sibling. Then, Demetri and Alice, the annoyingly hyperactive pixie, peeled out in her yellow Porsche. Of course, Jasper still cared for her, he would always love her, but they both knew they were not meant to be and she kept insisting that his happy ending was just around the corner. Every time he turned a corner though, he would smack into a brick wall, effectively stopping him from having the one thing he wanted, a mate for himself.

Jasper walked at a leisurely pace to his Harley Davidson, putting the helmet on for appearances, and climbed onto the bike, making it roar to life. Harley's were one of Jasper's passions. He loved collecting them, working on them, building them from the ground up; everything about the bikes, he loved. However, he couldn't wait until a mate came along, someone who would take his mind off of bikes for a while, someone who would make him want to concentrate on something else.

As Jasper pulled up to the school, he parked his bike next to Emmett's jeep and killed the engine, effectively concentrating on the voices and emotions around him. "Here we go again." Bella said, rather excitedly. He had no idea what she was talking about, but her emotions were a mix of nervousness and excitement. He looked to her and saw where her eyes were trained. He moved his to look in the same direction and saw a goddess. He slightly heard Bella muttering something about being glad she wasn't the new human girl again.

The new girl was absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was dirty blonde and hung halfway down her back, she had piercing blue eyes, almost the color of lapis lazuli, a slender body with curves in all the right places, and she was short, probably around 5'3". As the wind blew her hair, her scent blew across his face and it was heavenly, he couldn't imagine anyone smelling better. It wasn't her blood that drew him in, no; it was her natural scent, like vanilla and the smell of summer days in Texas. It was the closest thing to home he had smelled in a long time and he basked in it.

Alice bounced over to him and smiled, "I told you that your happiness would be coming to you soon. You're welcome." She smiled and skipped back over to D., wrapping her arm around his waist and walking into the school with him and the rest of the family. Jasper just stood there, rooted to the ground, watching this beautiful creature grab her bag out of the back seat of a car and walk toward the school. She was new; he knew that for a fact. School had been in session for about four months now, this was the first time he had seen her, and he would remember had he seen her previously. She was the most gorgeous female that he had ever seen and he was determined to talk to her, soon.

Shaking his head to come back to reality, Jasper started whistling, making his way into the school. His phone buzzed in his pocket once, alerting him of a text message. Without stopping, he grabbed the phone out of his pocket and opened the messaging app.

Peter - _Has the feared Major finally found his mate? Does that mean the most feared vampire in the world can stop acting and leave the children, to come home?_

Peter and Charlotte had been trying to get him to return home, back to Texas, since he joined the Cullens. They wanted him to return to hunting humans, criminals and the terminally ill mostly, and be happy. Granted, he wasn't completely miserable living with the Cullens and keeping up with the animal diet, but he wasn't completely happy either. He missed his brother and sister-in-law and wouldn't feel complete until he was back in Texas, with HIS coven and family, and with his mate.

Jasper - _Yes Pete, I have seen her. Haven't talked to her yet. I'll come to visit you and Char as soon as possible, but I can't move home yet. I'll keep you updated Captain. Give Char a kiss and tell her I love her._

He sent the text and put his phone into his pocket. He walked into his American Literature class and took his seat, trying to clear his mind before class started. He hated school and knew more than the teachers did, especially where history was concerned, and hoped that he would be able to give up this charade soon. One of the upsides to being as old as him was that he had seen a lot in the world and he was able to study and read to his heart's content. He hated going through school countless times, but he enjoyed a good book, whether it was for pleasure or learning something new. History was his favorite though; anything historical really caught his eye. Generally, it was to correct all of the false statements about what had happened in the past, but sometimes he really liked testing his knowledge against the human accounts. He had a vast memory and living through the civil war gave him a lot of perspective. His history teacher hated him because Jasper was always correcting him.

Jasper was tuning out all of the chatter, waiting for the teacher to get into the classroom, when a now familiar scent, hit his senses. Slowly looking up, he saw her, his mate. All of a sudden, he felt nervous. He couldn't remember ever feeling nervous and if his palms could sweat, they would be. She stood at the front of the classroom, waiting for the teacher to come in. On cue, the bell rang and he entered the room. He smiled at Jasper's angel and a low growl escaped from deep inside of his chest, jealousy quickly becoming Jasper's dominant emotion, but ebbing away as the teacher directed her to the only available seat in class, the one in front of Jasper.

She walked down the isle of desks and quickly deposited herself into the seat in front of Jasper's desk and he felt longing. Part of that emotion was definitely him, but the other part seemed to be coming from the beauty in front of him. Longing for what, he had no idea, but he could hope that it was directed at him, right?

As the teacher droned on and on, Jasper only concentrated on the girl in front of him. He breathed in her scent and felt completely content. He was so caught up in her that he didn't even realize that the bell had rung and the students were all gathering their belongings and heading to their next classes. Jasper's cell phone vibrated with a text.

Alice - _Hailey Nicole Hill. She is in a junior history class with Bella and Edward right now._

In that moment, he loved that meddlesome pixie. Demetri had definitely changed her for the better. Now, instead of constantly worrying about fashion, and what they were all wearing from day to day, she was trying to help out for the better. Like Jasper and his mate, letting him know where she was and who she was with, so that he would know she was safe.

Jasper made his way out to the parking lot, too keyed up to sit through the boring classes that he had been in before. He took his phone out and sent a quick text.

Jasper - _Edward, since you have study hall next period, could you get a copy of Hailey's schedule for me from the office? Hailey Nicole Hill. Thanks bro._

Edward - _Not a problem, Jasper. We are watching a movie in History at the moment and the teacher sat your mate next to Bella. They are talking and seem to be hitting it off. Weird though, it's as if Hailey is actively trying not to think of something. Just thought I'd give you a heads up._

Jasper - _Thanks for the information. Meet me in the parking lot after you get the schedule._

Jasper put his phone away and ran into the forest. He needed a good run to clear his mind. Hailey had been occupying it since he saw her in the parking lot earlier in the morning and he was starting to feel anxious, not being around her. He knew that the anxiety would dim when he was in her presence, but it would never fully leave until the mating was complete. For that though, he would have to mark her where her neck meets her shoulder. He would probably be anxious for a while, until she felt comfortable enough with him to allow something like that. Hell, probably not until she was a vampire, if that ever happened. None of the Cullens, or Pete and Char for that matter, had the mating mark while they were still human and he didn't know how that would work with a human. As it was, she would constantly feel anxious until she marked him as well, but first she would have to be a vampire to do that. Hell, she may not even accept the mating pull and since he felt it, he knew she did as well, even if she couldn't identify it.

Okay, obviously the run wasn't helping Jasper to clear his head. He was still thinking about nothing but Hailey. Fuck! He felt his phone vibrate with a text but before he had time to grab it, it buzzed with a second text. He grabbed the phone and opened the first message.

Peter - _Everything will be fine. I can feel it. Stop worrying. Don't say you aren't, because I know you, Major._

'Peter and his fuckin' feelings', Jasper thought. He quickly looked at the second message.

Edward - _Bella and I are in the parking lot._

Jasper ran back through the woods the way he came and slowed to a fast, human walk when he broke through the trees. When he reached Edward and Bella, he felt the excitement practically vibrating through his sister's body.

"Oh Jas, she's wonderful! She's definitely a perfect mate for you. She's sweet and caring but she's also stubborn, sarcastic, and she speaks her mind. Oh, and she has a potty mouth like you. I absolutely LOVE her!" With that said, she jumped into Jasper's arms.

He was elated that Bella liked Hailey so much and she definitely sounded amazing. He couldn't wait to actually meet her himself. Edward handed him the schedule once Bella let Jasper go and wrapped his arms around his wife and mate. He loved it when she was this happy, Jasper could feel Edward's contentment rolling off him. Jasper pushed their feelings and light chatter to the back of his mind and focused on Hailey's schedule. She was in all senior classes, except history. Her birthday was coming up in March, so she would be turning eighteen soon and that was at least a good thing. It would make things slightly easier for Jasper, since she would legally be an adult and able to do what she wanted. He thought about her history class though.

"Bella, obviously she is a senior. If she is in a junior history class, maybe she's not great at that subject. Tomorrow in class, try to figure out if she could use a tutor." Jasper folded the schedule and put it in his back pocket. His phone then vibrated, yet again.

Alice - _Brilliant plan Jas! I'm sure it will work so that you can spend more time with her. Just won't be positive until Bella asks and I have a decision on Hailey's end. Great strategy Major._

Of course, it was great strategy. He was the Major after all. He always won the battles and this was something he would not, could not, fuck up.

* * *

 **A/N: Please favorite, follow, and Review! Thank you!**


End file.
